Killer In the Halls
by G. SANDERS
Summary: Brent, Meghan, Brittney, and Ashley are back and get involved with aliens, murderers, stabbings, killings, all your crazy CSI stuff. [[WARNiNG. VOLiENT FANFiC!]]
1. The Beginning

**Killer In the Halls**

**Raiting: Teen. Strong, strong teen.**

**Summary: A bunch of crazy things happen to the characters of CSI and their newly adoptive brats. Aliens, a murderer, killings, stabbings, slashings,gettingtrapped in the lab.Crazy stuff. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own CSI. But we do own _our_ characters: Brent, Ashley, Brittney, and Meghan. **

**A/N: This is Brent, from the FanFic, CSI Meets AMS and A Honeymoon Gone Bad. Brittney and I have come up with yet the third sequel to our series. ****You might want to read CSI Meets AMS and A Honeymoon Gone Bad, first. But it's okay if you don't. We'll just explain the characters if you don't feel like reading the first two.**

**_Brent- The laid back 'cool guy who doesn't give a shit'._**

**_Ashley- The quiet, shy girl around strangers, but hyper and fun around her best friends._**

**_Brittney- The crazy retard who's always getting into trouble or making an idiot out of herself._**

**_Meghan- Usually the one that has to put up with Brittney and known as the tough girl._**

**Hey guys... do us a favor and when we get casted on the show as characters, write us some fan mail! 8D**

* * *

Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders were walking side by side in the hot desert. Gil had sent them on a case that neither one of them wanted to take. 

"I can't believe Gil sent us in the desert," Sara said.

"Yeah. I thought Gil said we had a DB out here. I see no DB. I see DR." Sara gave him a look.

"DR?"

"Yeah. Dirt and Rocks." Sara rolled her eyes. They walked for a few more minutes before Sara spotted something.

"Wait. Wait! Look at that!" She pointed to something not to far away from them that was lying under a tree. Greg squinted his eyes and jumped up.

"Goody! A dead body!" Sara rolled her eyes as Greg took off running for the tree. Once they got there, they were both out of breath from walking across the hot desert.

"You do not know how glad I am that this body is under a tree and not out there in the middle of the desert," Sara said as she began to take pictures. She stopped taking pictures and looked up.

"Sara? What's-"

"Shhh. Shh! You hear that?" Greg stopped processing the body and stood up. He looked around but he didn't see anything but miles of desert.

"Hear... what?" Then, a UFO space ships flys towards them out of no where and beamed it's light down on the ground. It moved back and forth. Sara's eyes turned wide as she began to get sucked into the light. Greg threw down the evidence he had in his hand and went to grab Sara's hand, but all of a sudden, she got sucked up into the UFO. "Greg! Help Me"  
"Sara! Nooooo!"

On the ship, aliens prepared to injected her with vampire DNA. They strapped her to their silver table and beamed millions of lights on her. They all walked up towards the table and stared down at her. She opened her eyes and screamed. "Don't touch me with that you ugly pieces of shit," Sara yelled at the green aliens. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

---------CSI-

Greg stared up into the sky and stood out in the middle of the desert. He just saw a UFO. It was cool! But they took his partner! They took Sara! He suddenly thought of where they would take her. What they would do to her. He paced back and forth and started thinking of what everyone would say. He came up with an idea and smirked. He looked back at the dead body that was propped up against the tree and snorted.

He got back in his Denali and headed back into Las Vegas. He drove around until he found a shop that sold costumes year round. He walked in the store and smiled at the all the costumes he saw. He looked around for a few minutes before he found the perfect one. He bought the green alien out-fit and dashed back to the Denali to where he drove back to the desert where the aliens took Sara.

He got in the back of the Denali and changed into the alien costume. Once he had all the parts of the costume on, he jumped out of the Denali and stood in the middle of the desert.

"COME AND GET ME, ASSHOLES! YOU FORGOT TO GET ME!" He threw up his arms and looked around. All of a sudden, the same space ship took Sara came back. It's light slowly shined down on him and transported him up into the ship. He looked around once he got inside to find it completely empty. The only thing he saw was a few stainless steal tables with straps and millions of lights. He took off the costume and looked around. There was a small door on the side of the tables. He walked over to it and knocked. When no one opened it, it turned the knob and gasped. She was laying on the table with straps restraining her.

"SARA! I'm coming to save you!" He ran over to her and unbuckled all the restraints. She jumped down from the table and into his arms.

"GREG! Oh my God! You saved me!"

"Sara! I love you!" They started making out when the space ship started moving again. Sara pushed Greg down on the floor a few minutes later and bit him on the neck. "Ahh! Sara! What are you-" His eyes widdened and he suddenly smiled. They both got up to walk away when a baby alien jumped out in front of them with a gun in it's hand. Greg lunged forward and bite the alien. They watched as it fell to it's knees and let out a high-pitched scream.

"OHHH WHAT A WORLD!" Sara's eyes grew wide. She turned to Greg and pointed down at the alien.

"It's talks?"

"Apparently..."

---------CSI-------------

Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes were walking in the halls of the lab, talking about the case that they had just finished when they passed in front of Gil's office.

"Where is Gil, anyway?" Warrick said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I think he's in Kansas. With Catherine."

"Kansas! Whoa! What the hell is he doing all the way down there!" Nick shrugged his shoulders and turned the corner with Warrick still on the side of them.

"I don't know, man. But I bet they're having a hell of a-" All of a sudden, a black hole suddenly appeared in front of the them. A strong wind blew through out the whole lab, messing up papers and knocking over evidence in the room. Nick and Warrick began to run back, to get away from the hole, but they weren't strong enough. The hole sucked them in and suddenly closed itself.

They were now on a ship with millions of lights a few tables in the middle of it.

"Dude. Where are we?" Nick said looking around.

"I don't know. But... this place is tight!" Warrick said as he approached the tables. Nick followed him and suddenly stopped at the sound of millions of guns clicking. They both turned around to see a million of green aliens with guns in their hands blocking their way to the door. "Ahh! Shit," They both yelled together. They looked around for an exit and suddenly came across a small door.

"Nick! Over there!" Warrick pointed to a small grey door on the side of the ship and began to run to it.  
An alien shot at Warrick and hit him dead in the chest. Another shot at Nick. It him in the arm and he fell to the floor. Then they started to transform into warewolves. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," They yelled at the same time.

---------CSI-  
At the lab, Brent and Ashley were walking side by side when they came across a portal sucking in a bunch of papers and pens.

"Ashley! RUN AWAY!" They turned around to run, but the portal sucked them in too.

"Ah! What the fuck!" Ashley looked down and saw the same baby alien Greg had bitten. It bit her on the leg. Then the alien dropped dead. "Are you alright, Ash?" Brent asked. "Ahhhhhh!" Ashley had bitten him on the neck and turned him into a vampire. Then, the same aliens that Warrick and Nick fought with shot Brent and Ashley and turned them into werepires (WEREwolf/vamPIRE). They both fell to the floor and blacked out. When they woke up, they saw Sara and Greg were fighting Nick and Warlick. Brent and Ashley got up and tried to stop the fighting, but they pushed them away. Brent and Ashley got up again and started fighting them. Then they all got beamed down to a cornfield in Kansas where Gil, Catherine, Meghan, and Brittney were at. Catherine took out her gun and shot at Nick.

"AHHH! SHOOT AT THEM! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Brittney and Meghan yelled at Catherine. "Ahhhh!" Nick yelled as he dropped dead. Brent killed Warrick and Ashley killed Sara. Then they both attacked Greg and killed him. Catherine was shotting at them ,so they attacked Catherine, Gil, Meghan, and Brittney. Brent killed Gil and Meghan, while Ashley killed Catherine and Brittney. Then Ashley and Brent started cheering.

Then everything disappeared and then they all walked out of the cruise's aracade room. (The cruise Gil and Catherine went to for there honeymoon).

"That was the best virtuial reality game I ever played!" Brent said.

"That's the only virtuial reality game you ever played." Brittney replied.

"So!" Brent said.

* * *

**A/N: Well yes... Aliens are hella pimp. Tell us what you think! And if you thought _that_ was pretty intense, just wait for later chapters.**

**TBC!**


	2. Boring Night?

**Killer In the Halls**

**Raiting: Teen. Strong, strong teen.**

**Summary: A bunch of crazy things happen to the characters of CSI and their newly adoptive brats. Aliens, a murderer, killings, stabbings, slashings,gettingtrapped in the lab.Crazy stuff. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own CSI. But we do own _our_ characters: Brent, Ashley, Brittney, and Meghan. **

**A/N: Second chapter... after this, it starts to get scary.**

* * *

Catherine and Brittney sat on her couch and flipped through the channels of the TV. They had to be at work in a few minutes and Cath felt like checking the weather for the night. The moment she had gotten it on the right channel, her cell phone rang. She sighed and grabbed her phone. It was Friday night and Lindsey was sleeping at her friend's house.

"Willows."

"Mom? It's Linds."

"Hey baby... what's wrong?"

"I was wondering if we could go see a movie. Is it alright?"

"Sure. Do you have money?"

"Yeah. Courtney said she'd pay for me."

"Alright. You know your curfew. Call me when you get back."

"Kay. Thanks Mom." Catherine shut her phone and turned off the TV.

"Who was that?" Brittney got off of the couch and started walking towards the door.

"Lindsey. She wants to go to the movies with one of her friends." She grabbed her keys and was out of the door just in time to hear thunder coming up from the clouds. She sighed and realized she was right to check the weather.

Back at the lab... Greg, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Ashley, Meghan, and Brent were sitting around. Doing nothing what so ever. Brent crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it at Sara.

"Could you be any more childish?"

"I could... wanna see?"

"No thanks."

"God, I'd thought I'd never say this here... but, I'm bored." Greg said falling back onto the couch Sara was sitting on. Warrick looked around and then at his watch.

"Anyone seen Cath and Britt?"

"What about Cath?" Catherine walked through the door and smiled.

"Yeah! And what about Britt?" Brittney walked through the door too, and took a seat on the couch. The team was finally back together again now that Ecklie had left. (YAY lol) Gil walked through the door and stood behind Catherine. They all looked at Gil in hopes of him having to hand out assignments, but all he had in his hand was some paperwork he had just finished.

"Griss, man... please tell me you have an assignment to hand out."

"Sorry Nick, it's a slow night."

"A VERY slow night." Catherine said as she took a seat at the table. Warrick turned on the TV and started looking for something to watch. The lights flickered and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Ashley... put it on the weather channel, would you?" Catherine said as she sat up right in her chair. They watched as Las Vegas' weather conditions came on the TV. They were in for some bad weather.

"Oh it'd be something if the lights went out in the lab." Meghan said smirking.

"I'll be in my office if you guys need me." Gil shook his head and walked out of the break room. They all sat there with nothing to do. Catherine finally got up and made her way to Gil's office.

"Gil?"

"Catherine. Come in."

"I got bored out there."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Well we haven't talked in a long time so I thought it'd be nice if we got a chance to catch up. Ya know?"

"Sure. Sounds good. And I've just finished all this paperwork, so it's perfect, actually." Catherine giggled and looked around. "So how's the job treating you?"

"It's good. I've got my 'kids' back and things are better than ever."

"Things have been getting back to normal ever since Ecklie's gotten fired." Catherine laughed and shook her head. "Oh it was coming. I just don't understand why he didn't quit before they could fire him."

"He didn't know. He thought splitting us up was a good idea. I guess he thought the DA agreed."

"Well apparently, they didn't."

"Everyone knows you just can't break up a team like that. It takes a lot of work to build up trust and honesty. But once that comes crashing down, it's all over."

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal. No more bitching Ecklie and no more loneliness."

"Loneliness?"

"Yeah. I... I missed you guys."

"Well I can say the same for you, Nick, Warrick, and the kids."

"I'm glad I get to work with my best friend again, ya know?" Gil gave Catherine and look and set his glasses on his desk. "Okay. Maybe you don't. But... remember when we would work cases together?" Gil leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"You couldn't get us to take a break or go home when we worked together."

"Exactly. And we solved the cases so quick, too. I miss it."

"I'm not going to kid you, I miss it too."

"Yeah. And things got even better when we got the whole team back there."

"We taught them all we could. They came out perfect."

"They did. I mean, they'll never be able to solve a case as fast as we could, but they're getting there." Catherine said with a grin. Lightening struck and the lights went out. Catherine suddenly stood up and looked around. "Gil? Gil where are you..."

* * *

**A/N: Oooo spooky!**


	3. Not So Boring Anymore

**Killer In the Halls**

**Rating: Teen. Strong, strong teen.**

**Summary: A bunch of crazy things happen to the characters of CSI and their newly adoptive brats. Aliens, a murderer, killings, stabbings, slashings,gettingtrapped in the lab.Crazy stuff. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own CSI. But we do own _our_ characters: Brent, Ashley, Brittney, and Meghan. **

**A/N: Third chapter. Thanks to Britt for uploading it and fixing it.**

* * *

"Relax. I'm right here." There was a loud crash down the hallway. Gil walked around the desk and held out his hand to find Catherine. She grabbed his hand and they started searching for a flashlight. It was pitch black in the office and the whole lab, so that made things a lot harder.

"Damnit, Gil. Where's all your flashlights?"

"Right... here." He finally found one at the bottom of his desk. He turned it on and flashed it ahead of them. Catherine slowly let go of his hand and smiled. "Let's um... lets go see if they need any help." They walked down the halls and entered the break room to find Sara clinging on to Nick, and Greg had jumped in Warrick's lap. Meghan was trying to get Brittney off of her. Brent was sitting there and Ashley was still listening to her iPOD, singing along with the song. Once Gil and Catherine walked in, they all noticed how close Catherine was standing to Gil.

"What's wrong, Cath? Afraid of the dark?" Greg said smirking.

"I know I can say the same for you, Greggy." Lightening struck again and this time, Catherine clung on to his arm.

"This is all because of the damn thunderstorm?" Warrick said loudly. They all sat down, not knowing what to do next. It was very quiet.

"Did you guys hear that crash after the lights went out?" Brent said looking at Catherine and Gil.

"I heard it, but... I don't know what it was."

"Well let's go see if everyone's okay."

"I bet Doc back there is freaking out with all those dead-"

"BRITTNEY!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Gil and Catherine got up and shined the flashlight down the hall. Sara, Greg, Ashley, and Brent followed them, leaving Warrick, Nick, Brittney, and Meghan in the break room.

"Hey Nick..."

"Huh?"

"Ever heard the story of the hash slinging slasher?"

"WAIT UP YOU GUYS!" Brittney jumped up and ran out of the break room to catch up with the team. Warrick, Nick, and Meghan got up to follow everyone. They all walked close together as they came closer and closer to the accident. Trays and carts were knocked over in the hall way with chemicals and swabs everywhere.

"Oh God... that's not David, is it?" Catherine said softly. Gil pointed the flashlight at what seemed to look like a leg sticking out from the cart.

"David... is that you?" Gil called out. No one said anything. He looked back at the team and pointed a finger at them. "You guys... stay here. Got it?" They all nodded. Gil slowly walked over to the cart and turned it over. Catherine and Sara gasped and closed their eyes. Nick turned around and hung his head. Warrick stood there and looked at Greg with a sad look. The kid's mouths fell open and they backed away. David was laying on the ground, with stab wounds in his stomach. Gil checked his pulse. He was dead.

"Is he..."

"He's dead." Gil said softly. There was another crash coming from the end of the hall. They all backed away from the cart and started running towards the exits. They reached the doors, but they were locked.

"WHAT THE HELL! THEY'RE LOCKED!" Brent said kicking the doors. Catherine ran a hand through her hair and paced back and forth.

"Okay, so what? We have a dead body in the middle of the hallway, no lights... phones are most likely dead, and we're LOCKED in this damn building?"

"Cath... calm down."

"CALM DOWN? God! There's probably a MURDERER in-"

"Shut UP." Sara said in a loud whisper. "If he's in here... he can most likely HEAR you." Sara said rolling her eyes. Greg pressed his back against the wall and slid down.

"Oh God. We're gonna die. Oh my God. I haven't gotten married! I haven't had children! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ARRESTED YET!"

"We need to get out of here." Ashley said slowly. Gil turned off the flashlight and everyone walked to each other.

"Turn it back on!" Nick said softly.

"If he's in here... he can see us, hear us... everything."

"So... so what? We just stand here and hope he doesn't find us?" Warrick said.

"No. We split up. Find a way out-"

"Split UP? Are you out of your MIND?" Brittney said as she clung on to Sara's arm.

"You've got a better idea?"

"Sara, Nick, Greg... you guys go to the locker room, get your guns and flashlights. Take Brent and Ashley with you. They nodded and began their journey down the dark hall. The only light that was helping them was the lightening that would strike and light up their way.

"Well what about us? What do we do, huh?" Brittney said. Now clinging on to Catherine's arm.

"We go find as many people as we can." Meghan said sighing.

"Everyone has the night off except David and Doc." Warrick said stopping Gil dead in his tracks.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOH! SCURY:O Please review! So we know people are actually reading it! Cause if not, we might just stop writing:(**


	4. And the Killing Begins!

**Killer In the Halls**

**Rating: Teen. Strong, strong teen.**

**Summary: A bunch of crazy things happen to the characters of CSI and their newly adoptive brats. Aliens, a murderer, killings, stabbings, slashings,gettingtrapped in the lab.Crazy stuff. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own CSI. But we do own _our_ characters: Brent, Ashley, Brittney, and Meghan. **

**A/N: Fourth chapter, up and ready. Sorry if it's confusing or doesn't make sense. We tried! And we shall have a fourth story of the 'Brent, Ashley, Brittney, and Meghan' series out soon! So watch for it!**

* * *

He turned on the flashlight and pointed it down the hall to have it shine right on the murderer. He was in a long black coat that brushed the floor. He wore black pants and a black shirt. He had a mask over his face and a huge knife in his hands with blood dripping to the floor. Gil grabbed Catherine and Brittney's hand and took off running for the hall that was left of them. Warrick took Meghan's hand and followed. Gil shined the flashlight down the hall and looked for a place to hide. He ran to the autopsy room and locked the door. Warrick caught his breath and sat down in the corner of the room with Meghan. Catherine pulled Brittney and held her away from the door. They put their ear to the door and waited until the footsteps faded away. Gil turned on the flashlight and started moving carts in front of the door. Warrick looked around to try and see what room they were in.

"Oh God." Catherine said softly. Gil turned and pulled them both away from the door. "They're all out there." Catherine said softly.

"It's okay. They'll be alright. Nick and Greg wouldn't let anything happen to Sara and the kids."

"God! This is insane. Who the hell IS that?"

"Calm down. We've got to go find Doc. Okay?"

"No. I'm not going back out there."

"Neither am I. Sorry Griss, but... dieing wasn't on my list of things to do today." Meghan said rocking back and forth in his corner. They stopped when they heard more footsteps coming down the hall. Gil led them away and stood next to Warrick and Meghan, behind the door; in the corner. Gil tightened his grip on Catherine as the footsteps came to a stop in front of the door. He turned off the flashlight just before the door opened. They all held their breath as they became blocked by the door. He looked around and shut the door forcefully behind him. Catherine took a deep breath and shook her head.

"We've got to leave. I don't want to stay in here anymore."

"We've got to stay in here. Unless we know it's safe. He thinks we're not in-" Gil stopped in the middle of his sentence as he shined the flashlight on one of the autopsy tables. Doc. Al was laying on the table; blood everywhere. Catherine put her head in her hands and sobbed. Warrick just looked at the kids and shook his head. "Who the hell would do this..." Gil got up but Catherine grabbed his arm.

"No." He sighed and pulled Catherine up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked up to the spaces where bodies were normally stored in. Each one had their names on it written in blood. "Oh God... Oh God." Catherine started walking backwards with Gil on the side of her. They hit a cart and made a loud noise. Catherine put her hand to her mouth and looked around.

"Come on... let's get out of here."

Sara, Nick, Greg, Ashley, and Brent were huddled around in the locker rooms with their small flashlights and guns.

"Man. Where are they? They should've been here by now!" Sara said loudly.

"Sara. Chill. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"God I hope they're okay."

"Sara... Griss and Warrick wouldn't let anything happen to Cath, Britt, and Meghan. You know that." They heard a foot step coming from behind them in the dark. Sara's flashlight had died out. Nick couldn't find his. Greg's was the only one they had. He shined the light down at the floor and his eyes grew wide.

"Hey guys?"

"Huh, Dad?" Ashley said softly.

"RUN!" They all ran out of the locker room and into the dark halls. They slammed the door behind them just as the killer was about to run out.

"Where do we go?" Sara said in worried voice.

"I don't know. Just... just RUN." Nick, Greg, and Brent locked their guns, but realized someone had taken out their bullets.

"SHIT!" Brent yelled as they ran through the halls. They all looked back as they heard a door open and slam against the wall.

"Go. GO! GO!" Nick said pointing down the hall. Sara was jerked away from the group and dragged into a dark room. He stuck her with a needle and watched as she fell to the ground. Ashley looked back and screamed.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"W-"

"MOM! WE LOST HER!" Brent ran back but another door behind them opened wide open. They heard a soft moan and ran through the door.

"Sara?"

"B-Brent?"

"Sofia! Sofia, where are you?"

"Down... down here." Brent shined the small flashlight and pointed it down at the ground. Sofia's clothes were soaked with blood. Her eyes were about to close. Nick, Greg, and Ashley ran to her and looked at her wounds.

"We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Nick said softly.

"Nick... no. GO! GET-" Sofia's eyes grew wide. She pointed to the door. They turned around to see a dark figure standing in the doorway. "Go... get out of here!"

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo. can you guys guess who the killer is? O.O**


	5. The End

**Rating: Teen. Strong, strong teen.**

**Summary: A bunch of crazy things happen to the characters of CSI and their newly adoptive brats. Aliens, a murderer, killings, stabbings, slashings,gettingtrapped in the lab.Crazy stuff. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own CSI. But we do own _our_ characters: Brent, Ashley, Brittney, and Meghan. **

**A/N: End.**

* * *

The FBI had busted down the lab doors and dozens of men invaded the crime lab. Suddenly, Ecklie jumped out of no where and started to fire his machine gun. The FBI agents dropped to the ground, all shot and dead.

Everyone gasped when they saw Ecklie. He got up from the ground and took out a riffle.

"No one... NO ONE can out smart the powers of CONRAD ECKLIE!"

Ecklie fired his gun and shot at(but didn't kill):

Gil, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Sara, Meghan, Ashley, and Brittney. Brent stood in the middle of the room and jumped up.

"YES!! I didn't get shot!!"

Ecklie turned around and growled.

"I thought I got rid of you all!"

"You missed me, dipshit!"

"Well I can take care of that!" Brent shook his head and pointed at the ceiling.

"T NINJAS! I SUMMON YOU!!"

Brent's trained ninja's busted the ceiling tiles and slid down on ropes. They cut backflips into the air and took out their swords and weapons of mass destruction. Ecklie laughed and pointed at them.

"You think THAT puuuny ninja army is going to beat MINE!? NONSENSE!!!" Ecklie pointed at the ceiling too. "CE NINJAS!! I SUMMON YOU, ALSO!"

Both of the armies stood behind their leader. Brent pointed to Ecklie and yelled,

"ATTACK!!"

The ninjas from both side lept up into the air, battling each other. One of Ecklie's ninjas tried to swing at one of Brent's with numchucks, but Brent's ninja grabbed them and threw the numchucks AND the ninja out of the window.

By the end of the fight, all the ninjas on both sides were hurt or dead. A few of Brent's secret ninja's had rescused all of the team in the break room and carried them off to safety to treat their wounds. Ecklie and Brent were standing face to face to each other; one person on each side of the lab.

Ecklie ran for Brent with a sword and Brent pulled out a taser gun. He shot Ecklie in the arm and pressed the button. Ecklie's arm spazed out and he dropped the sword. Brent smirked when he thought Ecklie had been paralyzed and picked up some numchucks a ninja had dropped. He was going to hit Ecklie in the head with them, but a piece of the roof fell and hit Brent in the head; knocking him to the ground next to Ecklie.

Ecklie woke up and found Brent lying on the floor next to him. He jumped up and found a sword sticking halfway out of the wall. He walked over to Brent and held the sword above his body. He about to kill Brent, but Brent's leg swung back and made Ecklie fall to the ground.

Both of them stood up, when Brent's watch started to beep. He backed away from Ecklie and ran into a whole in the wall that was created by the ninja battle. Ecklie laughed and pointed at Brent.

"HAHA!! I told you me and my ninjas are..."

A bomb goes off; the lab blows up... again.

The rest of the team is escorted back to the lab. Everyone crowds around the broken pieces of desks, lab equiptment, and desks. They all cry, realizing that Brent must be dead.

"Why the hell are you guys crying?" They all turned around to see Brent standing there, swinging the numchucks around. They all stopped crying. Then Gil pointed out.

"MY GOD!! We just rebuilt that wall after that Jackson freak came!! That was only three months ago!!"

"The wall!? We just rebuilt the lab three MONTHS ago," Greg argued back.

"Well... the town of Las Vegas just recovered from an atomic bomb," Catherine screamed. Nick put his hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Cath... Las Vegas didn't just recover from an atomic bomb. That was Los Angelous." Sara pointed at Catherine and laughed.

"HAHA! She's stupid!!"

Catherine pushed Sara over the broken pieces of the wall and laughed.

"Who's stupid now?"

Suddenly, the screen faded to black and all of them walked out of the lab's newly built arcade room.

"Man. THAT was the freakin' best virtual reality game I have ever played."

* * *

**A/N: Would you guys like another one? Say yes. SAY IT! THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
